Truth or Dare?
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: Naughty Hogwarts truth or dare game. Not for delicate readers. NSFW!


**A/N: I was in the mood for a short little fic, like 4-5 chapters. Of course, I pay way too much attention to details, so this might end up being longer. Also, this was the most voted option on my poll (what plot you'd like to read from me), so what choice did I have but to write this?**

 **I apologize for readers of my other WIPs. I really do mean to finish those, and I promise I will...someday. For now, I just want to write this T or D game.**

 **Warnings: Rated M for a reason! NSFW! Femmeslash, guy-on-guy action. Lots of interesting pairings. This takes place in our Trio's eighth year, and I will kill anyone I want and resurrect anyone I want.**

 **Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Hermione glanced around nervously to make sure no teachers were nearby, then pinned a piece of neon yellow paper to the Hogwarts community bulletin board. It read:

 ** _Hogwarts Truth or Dare_**

 _Every Friday night! Starts at 10 P.M. in the Room of Requirement._

 _Be there, or miss out on all the hot action!_

 _Dress code for girls: wear mostly black, red, or white, and as little clothing as you can get away with if you happen to get caught. Never be seen by teachers in what everyone else will see. High heels, fishnets, mini-skirts, crop tops, and bare snatches allowed!_

 _Dress code for boys: wear tight pants, tight shirts, easy-to-take-off shoes, and do nothing to your hair. It_ will _be ruined. Leather, bare chests, and going commando allowed (and recommended!)_

 _Bring anyone who can keep a secret! (Remember poor Marietta Edgcombe?)_

 _No one under 7th year allowed._

 _For more information, find Ginny Weasley or Hermione Granger._

 _Don't come if you can't stomach (or swallow) orgasms!_

The flyer had been charmed to make sure the teachers and younger kids saw only a missing cat poster, and that anyone under twenty and over seventeen saw it as it was.

Hermione turned to her companion. "Ginny, does that look alright?"

The redhead nodded enthusiastically. "Let's check it." Spotting a second-year wearing a Hufflepuff tie, she waved them over. "Hello," she said kindly.

The little girl waved shyly. She had a sweet, round face, pretty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Hermione knew that she would be a heartbreaker when she grew up.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked the girl.

"Miranda," the young girl replied. She noticed the flyer on the board. "Oh no! Is that your cat? She's so cute! I used to have a cat that looked just like her!"

Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks. They nodded almost imperceptibly. "Miranda, if you see Nessie, will you tell us? She means a lot to us, and it's incredibly important that we find her as quickly as we can. She could be hurt if she wanders around for too long. Can you keep an eye out for her, please?"

Miranda was all too happy to help her beloved Head Girl, and she quickly agreed to watch out for "Nessie."

The two girls smiled and thanked the pretty second-year, and headed back to their common room. They arrived at the painting of the Fat Lady, spoke the password — "Fidelis ad mortem." — and climbed inside.

Harry and Ron spotted the girls first, and waved them over. Hermione sat down in an armchair across from Harry and Ginny plunked down next to her brother. No matter how many times Molly had thrown Ron at Hermione, they had both agreed that they were just too different, and mutually decided never to attempt dating. Same with Harry and Ginny; Molly kept trying to talk her youngest into trying to get the Boy-Who-Lived, but the redhead had told Harry that it wouldn't work out, and that, although she had crushed on him for a few years, she was over it.

"Did it work?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

Ginny nodded excitedly. "We called a second-year Hufflepuff over and she spotted the poster and asked if that was our cat. Poor girl's looking for a non-existent 'Nessie' now."

The boys laughed. "Good one, Gin," Ron said, glancing at his little sister with pride. She preened under his gaze, and Hermione watched fondly. Ron hadn't really paid attention to his sister much before the war, but after...well, he changed.

Hadn't they all?

She was just thankful that all of her friends and family had survived. Well, that wasn't exactly true...

Hermione closed her eyes.

She had had to Obliviate her parents and send them to Australia to keep them safe from Voldemort. She had gone back and visited them, pretending to be an exchange student from Britain, and had seen how they were coping. They were happy, satisfied, well off...

Without her.

A tear leaked from beneath her tightly shut eyelids. A warm hand covered hers, and her eyes flew open. Ginny was giving her a small smile, then squeezed her hand in a silent act of comfort, friendship, understanding, and support. Hermione gave her best friend a wan smile, and that seemed to satisfy the redhead.

Ginny turned back to the boys. "So," she began, "You must remember that there will be some Slytherins. You _will_ behave and at least act cordial, or we will toss you out on your arses."

Hermione hid her smile behind her hand. Her friend had really changed. She was no longer the timid, shy little girl that she was before the war. She had toughened up and become badass, a female warrior, and she seemed to enjoy her new role.

Hermione, on the other hand, had faded back into her books. It had taken months of Ginny's persuasion skills (from years of living with six brothers) to even make her begin to consider a secret Truth or Dare game.

Plus, Ginny made her swear to wear something sexy. Oh yes, that had taken another three weeks.

But now...she thought maybe it was time for a change.

* * *

Hermione stared at the outfit laid out on her bed in horror. "Merlin, Ginny, is that even _there_?"

Ginny clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "Put it on, put it on!" She squealed.

Hermione grumbled, and disappeared into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, she was scowling, an unusual expression on her usually mild face.

"What. The. Hell?!"

She tugged on the hem of her skirt and plucked uselessly at the collar of her shirt.

Ginny examined her friend with a practiced eye. Hermione wore a sexy-fied version of the Hogwarts uniform: plaid skirt that barely covered her ass, skin-tight white blouse under which a lacy red bra was visible, nude nylons, and black pumps.

"That's perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now, let me do something with your hair."

The redhead skillfully twisted Hermione's unruly hair into a simple chignon, leaving a few tendrils hanging around her temples and framing her heart-shaped face. Ginny then pulled out her huge makeup bag. She lightly covered Hermione's eyelids with a shimmery copper color, touched up her eyelashes with black waterproof mascara, brushed a hint of blush onto her cheeks (she said Hermione would have a glow and flush that only an orgasm could bring when she got home), and added the tiniest bit of clear gloss to Hermione's full lips.

Ginny then dressed in a leather mini-skirt, fishnets, a crop top, and stilettos. Everything she wore was black, including her makeup, of which she wore black eyeshadow, mascara, and lipstick. She pulled off the Goth look quite well, Hermione noticed, not without a pang of jealousy.

The girls pulled their Hogwarts robes on over their outfits, and charmed their faces so that teachers wouldn't see anything they didn't want to be seen.

They descended the stairs back down to the common room, and found Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender.

The boys all wore tight pants and no shirts, and Parvati and Lavender wore matching black skin-tight leather catsuits.

"Are we all ready?" Ginny asked. Everyone nodded, and tossed their robes over their provocative clothing. Hermione Disillusioned herself, and the other eighth-years and Ginny did the same.

They knew that if either McGonagall or Snape came across them, they would be discovered, as both teachers could spot the telltale shimmer of a Disillusionment charm.

"Let's go!" Harry hissed, opening the portrait and peered both ways. The rest of the Gryffindors quickly followed, and the black-haired boy led the way to the RoR, where so much had happened to tip the war.

Now, however, they would be using the Room in a completely different way.

* * *

The group slipped inside the Room of Requirement, and Hermione grinned at the flabbergasted looks on everyone's faces except Harry, Ginny, and herself.

She looked around. It did look pretty amazing. The Room had outfitted itself in tasteful reds and whites, making it look like a Valentine's Day party. A disco ball flashed silver spots across the room as it revolved. There were a few chairs scattered around, and a large circle in the center of the room made out of floor pillows and beanbags.

She cast a quick glance around, noticing how many people had shown up. There were some students from each House.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson (who, Hermione noticed, had finally grown into her nose), Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass and her sister, Astoria, were there, and though everyone else eyed them warily, they pretended not to notice.

Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, and Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister, had also come. Even Charlie, the Care of Magical Creatures professor, had showed up. Ron had, apparently, also dragged his older brother along with him.

Everyone was dressed in various sexy clothing, and they all looked good enough to eat. Hopefully, people _would_ be eaten before the end of the night.

* * *

Hermione stood up on a table, her robes still wrapped tightly around her, touched her wand to her throat, and yelled, with help from a Sonerous charm, "QUIET!"

Once she had everyone's attention, she continued, "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts Naughty Truth or Dare, also known as the Weasley Wassail." Murmurs were heard throughout the room, and she rolled her eyes. "Quiet, please. Yes, I know the current choice of name is not satisfactory, but it was the best we could come up with at the moment. But it truly was them — well, Ginny, at least — who had the idea.

"Here are the basic rules: One, there will be no forcing yourself onto someone; no matter girl or boy, this will not be tolerated, and it will get you kicked out before you can say 'orgy'. Two, toys are allowed. In fact, they are encouraged.

"I'm sure all of you know how to play T or D, or at least heard of it in passing, but here are the rules for our...special little game. I start by spinning a bottle, and when it lands on someone, I ask them 'truth or dare,' the person picks, and I ask them a question or give them a naughty dare. The person must then perform the dare. If they don't, they have to take a shot of Firewhisky. I will cast a truth spell on the room so no one can lie, but if you refuse to answer the question, you must take a shot. Then the person the bottle landed on will then spin it again and continue the game. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Ginny stood up on the table next to Hermione. "Let the game begin!"

* * *

Everyone found a floor pillow and sat down. The couples split up in hopes that the bottle would land on their significant others and they wouldn't have to kiss too many people. Hermione found herself sitting with Ginny on her left and Draco Malfoy on her right.

Hermione set the empty butterbeer bottle down in the center of the circle and twirled it by its neck to make it spin. It landed on Pansy.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione asked.

Pansy thought for a minute then answered, "Uh...truth?"

Hermione considered her options: she could embarrass the Slytherin girl, or ask a genuine question that she wanted to know the answer to. She decided on the latter: "Do you have a crush on someone in this room? If so, who?"

Pansy blushed crimson. "I—um...Oh, bother it all! I have a _slight_ crush on...Theo."

Theo looked astonished, as if he hadn't known it was possible for anyone to crush on him, but smiled at Pansy, who smiled back shyly.

Pansy leaned forward and spun the bottle. It came to a stop with the neck pointing at Charlie. "Truth or dare, Professor?" Pansy inquired.

Charlie smiled at the Slytherin girl, then around the circle. "You can all call me Charlie. When we're in this room, we're all the same: horny young people." Everyone laughed at his words. "Oh, right—dare."

Pansy smirked. "Kiss a girl on the lips."

The redhead stood up and crossed the circle to Luna. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "There," he said, straightening and returning to his seat. Luna beamed at Charlie.

"Truth or dare?" He asked Ginny, upon whom the neck of the bottle had landed.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her older brother. "Dare. Duh."

"I dare you to..." Charlie paused for a moment, "Make out with Hermione for five minutes."

Hermione stared at her best friend, eyes wide. Was this really happening? Ginny turned to her right and grinned at the brunette. "Don't worry," she whispered. She leaned in, and Hermione instinctively met her in the middle. Ginny's lips were plush and full, and they felt wonderful moving around on her own. Hermione traced the line of Ginny's lips with her tongue, and Ginny parted them for her, allowing her to slip it inside and explore each other's mouths, tongues battling for dominance. Ginny let out a moan, which Hermione greedily swallowed. The weak sound, so full of lust, went straight to Hermione's clit, and every male in the room's cock.

"Five minutes is up," Charlie said breathlessly, checking his watch, his other hand going to adjust his pants, his erection straining to break free of its cloth prison. He hadn't expected shy, quiet little Hermione Granger to be able to kiss like that.

Ginny and Hermione paid him no mind, continuing to snog the hell out of one another. Draco cleared his throat, trying to get his very excited friend to settle down in his trousers. "Granger? Weasley?" No response. "Guys?" Still nothing. The two girls were still eating one another's lips. He could see their tongues clashing. He tried one last time: "GINNY! HERMIONE!"

The girls broke apart, flushed in the cheeks and with red, swollen lips. Hermione's tie was a bit askew, and Ginny's tiny crop top had ridden up even further, nearing the bottoms of her breasts. "Sorry, Gin," Hermione panted. Her friend's eyes were glazed over, her eyelids heavily lidded, and her chest heaved with every uneven breath she took.

Ginny shook her head to clear the haze of lust clouding her mind. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "Either Ron was a fool to break up with you, or you just got much, _much_ better at snogging!"

Hermione smirked, an expression that transformed her innocent school-girl features into those of a vixen—or so everyone with a Y-chromosome thought. "I might have had a bit of practice since then," she admitted in a flirty tone, which sounded even sexier since she was still breathing hard. The two girls adjusted their shirts and skirts, and the guys all adjusted themselves in their trousers.

"You ruined my dare," complained Charlie. "It was supposed to make _you_ uncomfortable, not _us_! _"_

Hermione looked contrite. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "Um, how did I make you uncomfortable?"

The guys in the room all gestured to the front of their trousers helplessly, where obvious bulges strained at the plackets. Hermione blushed a delicate pink, and the blush spread down her neck. It was a far cry from the girl who had just snogged the hell out of her best friend. Then a slow smile spread across her face. "Well, if your pants are so uncomfortable, why don't you just take them off?"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope** **you like this so far! I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Tell me if you want this to be continued!**

* * *

 _word count: 2575_


End file.
